Love is Grand, but Honour lasts longer
by Paper-Whore
Summary: An alliance between the Black and Malfoy Houses would be formidable..


**_Love is Grand, but Honour lasts longer_**

Harry Potter characters and names are copyright of J. K. Rowling.

I would like to thank my two lovely beta-readers for their guidance and the title.

* * *

Narcissa sat at the foot of the mahogany dining table staring down its vast length at her new husband, Lucius Malfoy as they ate in strained silence. Their courtship lasted for only a fortnight, but it was enough for her parents to decide that an alliance between the Black and Malfoy Houses would be formidable.

Her elder sister, Andromeda had recently married a Muggle, Ted, and had consequently been disowned by the Black family. It was because of Andromeda that Mr and Mrs Black pushed the marriage to Lucius – to compensate for their middle daughter's mistake. In the Pure-blooded wizarding world, image was everything.

Since Bellatrix, Narcissa's eldest sister had already married; Lucius was offered the total of what would have been Andromeda's dowry in addition to Narcissa's. Of course, in Lucius' eyes, this sweetened the bargain considerably. Now, he had two more house-elves and was two thousand galleons richer.

Narcissa sighed softly as she stabbed at the duck on her plate. Of course Lucius Malfoy was an incredibly good looking man. His silver blond hair was longer than the fashion. His straight nose was aristocratic while his grey eyes were cold and unfeeling. But his voice, Narcissa thought with a wistful sigh, his voice was enough to make any woman swoon.

Dobby, the house-elf entered the room and nervously announced: "Mr Bane is in the study to see you, Master. Mr Bane says it is very important."

Lucius pushed his chair back; his cheeks were paler than normal. He glanced at Narcissa with a schooled expression.

"I have something which requires my immediate attention. Go to the sitting room and I will join you shortly." He turned to Dobby. "See that dessert is served to my wife."

Narcissa stood. As Lucius passed by, she reached out her hand to stop him, but it was hastily removed after a sharp look.

"What is the matter, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, confused by his abruptness.

"Wife, I told you to wait for me in the sitting room. I will not repeat myself to you as though you are a Muggle child," he said, his voice as cold as ever.

Unfortunately, Narcissa thought, his attractive looks were not enough to compensate for a lack of affection and an unattractive personality.

* * *

"Good evening, Castor," Lucius said as he knelt into the fireplace. "What is so important that you had to draw me away from dessert?"

Mr Castor Bane worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. Never had he betrayed _his_ kind as Arthur Weasley had. Bane exploited his position within the Ministry to inform Death Eaters when the Ministry was conducting raids rather than protecting and showing an interest in the lowly creatures.

Bane smirked at Lucius. "I believe congratulations are in order."

Lucius inclined his head, hiding a small smile. "Castor, to the point," he said directly.

"The Ministry are conducting raids tonight. They're in your area, I believe. Of course, your blood will count for enough, but just in case I suggest you take the necessary precautions."

"Of course. Thank you, Castor," Lucius said as he rose from the floor. "Adam Malfoy," he said as he glared up at a portrait of one of his predecessors in Victorian dress, "I want you to ensure there are no Dark objects in any of the rooms."

"Certainly," Adam said. Then with a flourish he left his frame.

Close to an hour later, Adam returned quite out of breath.

"Yes?" Lucius asked impatiently, as he placed the glass of whisky on the table and glanced up from his book.

"Heavens, Lucius, give him a moment to catch his breath. He has been to every floor, informing the portraits to search their rooms," a busty female snapped.

"My apologies, Great-Great-Grandmother," Lucius muttered. He turned to the exhausted portrait. "Adam."

"Right," Adam said once he caught his breath. "Hecate said there's the Hand of Glory in your personal rooms, Fey has a couple of Cursed Ribbons in your mother's old bedroom and Lucille has a couple of poisons and Dark spell books in the library."

Lucius nodded and made his way to the drawing room. Once there, he pulled out his wand and murmured _Accio._ Several minutes later, all Dark items not already hidden under the drawing room floor were safely in his hands.

"The Ministry must be conducting raids," Daphne said as she gazed kindly down at Lucius. "You are not nervous, are you?" she asked teasingly.

"I am not nervous," he denied hotly. "They are in this area tonight. There is nothing wrong with being cautious to ensure my reputation is upheld."

* * *

Narcissa paced the length of her bedroom, stopping occasionally to stare at her reflection clad in a revealing nightgown. Lucius would be furious with her. Although she was supposed to be in the sitting room, she was so exhausted that she could not keep her eyes open as she tried to read while she waited for her husband. So she had decided to retire to her room and rest before Lucius would come and spend the night with her.

The door to her dressing room was thrown open and Lucius strode into her bedroom.

"Why are you not in the sitting room? I expected better than this when I married you, Narcissa."

"I'm exhausted after the wedding this morning and the journey from home. I just needed to rest. The last two weeks have involved nothing but wedding plans and robe fittings." She sighed. "I need time. I _am_ sorry, Lucius," she said after a moment, her eyes lowered demurely.

"There is a reason behind every request I give you. Remember that," he said. Then he returned to his quarters.

Narcissa sank down onto the wing chair. Obviously he wasn't planning on consummating their relationship tonight, she thought with relief.

A few moments later, Lucius once again entered her room. He was dressed in a black cashmere dressing gown with the Malfoy crest displayed ostentatiously in silver on the front.

"Come to me, wife."

Narcissa stared up at him, and then nervously made her over to where he stood.

* * *

Three days after arriving at Malfoy Mansion, Lucius was working in the study when Narcissa entered the room with a bright smile.

"Where have you been?" he asked calmly.

"I went shopping with Bella," his wife replied casually, not attempting to disguise the happiness in her voice. She had found an elegant dress robe, which she bought, despite that fact that it cost her monthly pin money. Secretly she hoped that Lucius would admire it as much as Bella.

"Why was I not informed?"

"You were busy," she snapped.

"Why did you not leave a note with an elf?" Narcissa didn't respond. She just stared blankly. "Next time you feel like going out, you are to come to me and seek my permission. I will not have my wife traipsing all over the countryside.

"I realise that you are the youngest and therefore have had a considerable amount of freedom, but I am the master of this house. If you want to do anything, which you believe could tarnish your reputation as a female, a witch or a Malfoy; you are to consult me first. Is that understood?"

"Of course, sir. I am sorry, sir," she said sarcastically as she dropped into a low curtsey.

"Malfoys rule every aspect of their lives with an iron thumb. Remember that, Narcissa."

"You are insufferable!"

"Do not raise your voice at me."

"Why ever not! I have never been so miserable in my entire life. You are cruel. You are a tyrant. Do you know what Muggles do to people like you?"

"Do not even suggest it if you value your life, Narcissa," he ground out as he roughly gripped her shoulders and gave her a shake until her hair tumbled out of its ribbon. "I never want to hear you utter that word in my presence again."

"Dobby is sorry to interrupt, Master and Mistress," he said hesitantly from the doorway. "Master's Grandmother is here. Master's Grandmother is in the drawing room."

Lucius nodded and turned to Narcissa. "Grandmother has lived in Paris since before Mother was born. She married her husband for love and she saw that my mother did also."

"You want this to look like a love match?"

"Yes. I'm sure you're capable of acting. You just put on quite a display."

Narcissa looked down the length of her nose at him. "Of course I can!"

Placing her arm through his, Lucius led the way to the drawing room. Lucius withdrew his hand and placed it at the small of Narcissa's back to guide her into the room where a rounded woman waited patiently.

"Grandmother, how are you?" Lucius said as he treated his grandmother to a rare smile.

"Lucius, dear, I am well. Oh, is this your bride? She _is_ lovely. Do introduce us."

"Grandmother, this is Narcissa nee Black, my wife. Narcissa, darling, my grandmother, Mrs Elizabeth Hunter."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs Hunter," Narcissa said as she held out her hand.

"Call me Grandmother," she requested as she settled herself back into her chair. "Lucius, I am terribly sorry I missed your wedding. I dearly would have liked to be there. I only received the owl the day before and I'm afraid that I could not arrange for a portkey in time."

At Narcissa's blank expression, Mrs Hunter quickly explained that she had lost the ability to Apperate due to her advanced years.

Lucius was quick to reassure his grandmother that at ninety-eight years, she was still considered young.

"I was hoping I could stay for a short while," Mrs Hunter said as she regarded the couple with a smile. "That is if it's alright with you. I don't want to get in your way while you're honeymooning."

"You won't be in the way, Grandmother," Narcissa declared.

Lucius quickly added: "Your bedroom is always free. The elves will be serving dinner in a little over an hour so perhaps you would like to freshen up before then."

Throughout dinner, Narcissa had the constant urge to tip the contents of her wine glass over Lucius' head; but other than that, it passed without incident. The majority of the time was spent by Mrs Hunter recounting stories of the latest happenings in Paris. After dinner, Narcissa and Mrs Hunter retired to the sitting room, while Lucius went to his study to enjoy his port in solitude.

"You are a very lucky woman to have captured my grandson's heart, Narcissa. Any woman would be proud to be his wife."

"Thank you, Grandmother. I just hope I do not disgrace Lucius in any way," she said sweetly.

"Nonsense. He loves you and I can see that you are completely in love with him. It is so lovely to see Lucius happy."

Narcissa managed to withhold a sarcastic laugh.

"Now, tell me all about yourself. I want to know about your family, where you were educated and your hopes. Not necessarily in that order."

Narcissa was just telling her about her family when Lucius entered.

"I'm sorry to have kept you," he said to his grandmother.

"You're forgiven, dear. Narcissa was just telling me all about her family."

"Really?" he asked with a smirk as he bent to kiss her lips. "Please continue."

"My older sister was recently married, but we don't talk about that."

"Why?"

"She married a Muggle," Narcissa stated simply.

"Dirty bunch of people," Lucius supplied. "Your sister seemed so lovely and aware of her station at Hogwarts. Such a pity she decided to taint her purity with such an undeserving, ignorant breed."

"Yes, that is true," Mrs Hunter agreed. "However, it is obvious the girl married for love. She should be congratulated."

Lucius and Narcissa both looked thoroughly unimpressed.

* * *

The next morning, the sound of the door between her room and Lucius' being thrown open awoke Narcissa. Sitting up in bed, her eyes widened when she saw Lucius watching her, wearing only a dressing gown.

"Lucius! What do you think you are doing in here?" she asked, outraged. "Couldn't you have knocked?"

"No. I heard Grandmother leave her room a few minutes ago. I expect her to knock on your door any moment."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, dear, today is Sunday. There are some small markets that Grandmother likes to go to whenever she is in Wiltshire."

Narcissa glared at Lucius until a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Grandmother," Narcissa said with a smile as she threw open the door. "What are you doing up so early? Is everything alright?"

Mrs Hunter took one look at the unmade bed and Lucius in his dressing gown and smiled. "Yes, dear, everything is fine. I was hoping that you would join me for a day's shopping. There are some lovely markets not far from here. It's a very pleasant walk," she said, proving Lucius right.

"I know how Lucius is, so I thought I'd come and ask you and hope that– well hope that Lucius was still in bed. Then I could save myself the effort of having to get my grandson's permission after you had agreed to join me," she finished brightly.

"May I go, Lucius?" Narcissa asked hopefully as she turned to her husband who had come to stand right beside her.

"On one condition," he said softly as he gently but inexorably gripped her chin, stilling her when she would have turned away from his intense look.

"And what is that?" she responded just as softly.

"You prove to me that you can behave," he whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "Act like a proper wife and stop glaring at me."

Narcissa jerked her head back at stare at him with wide eyes. She was glaring?

"Of course, my love," she said with false brightness.

"Good girl," he said huskily as his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue demanded entry into her mouth, which she allowed with a soft sigh as she moved her hands from his chest to slip around his neck.

With a malicious smile, Lucius pulled his mouth from hers. "What time would you like Narcissa ready, Grandmother?" he asked as Mrs Hunter reached for the door.

"Oh, shall we say in two hours?"

* * *

After Mrs Hunter left a fortnight later; Narcissa's life returned once more to the horrible existence it was before her arrival. Lucius once again regarded her with a cold dislike and returned to ruling her under an iron thumb.

The months passed by at a painfully slow speed. Eventually, Narcissa found herself in the Green Room screaming in pain, clutching desperately onto Bellatrix's hand while Lucius and Rodolphus sat next door in the study sipping Lucius' best fire whisky.

When the medi-witch finally held the baby in her arms, her face fell.

"What is it? What's the matter with my baby?" Narcissa sobbed.

"Madam, your baby is fine."

"My baby is fine. What does that mean?"

"Madam, you have a girl."

"A girl?" Narcissa's face also fell. "A girl?" she asked softly, desperately.

"Bella," she said weakly as she reached for her sister's hand. "Send a portrait to Lucius and tell him to come."

"You, portrait!" Bella yelled as she poked the portrait who had covered his ears with earmuffs. "Go and inform Lucius that his child is born."

Once the portrait had gone to do Bella's bidding, Narcissa turned to her sister.

"A girl. Lucius is going to be furious. He is going to blame me for this child being a girl, as though it is somehow _my_ fault. I'm a disgrace to the Malfoy name."

Bella was saved the necessity of replying when Lucius entered the room.

"Let me look at my son," he said proudly.

"I will be with Rodolphus," Bella said as she leant down to kiss her sister's cheek.

"Let me look at my son."

Narcissa looked down at her baby.

"I'm sorry. You have a daughter."

"A daughter?" he faltered. "_Never_ has the first born been a girl. This is disgraceful. I thought I was taking a proper wife in you, Narcissa. I see, now, that I was wrong."

"Look at her, Lucius," Narcissa said softly as her baby clutched on to her finger. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen? She will be a good wife to a powerful wizard one day. What shall we call her?"

"Call her? Narcissa, dear," he drawled, "You don't honestly believe that we will be keeping this child, do you?"

Narcissa stared at him for a moment, and then tears began to flow silently down her cheeks.

He indicated that the medi-witch should take the baby. "I will have Dr Portham take it to the Banes' straight away. Rhiannon will be more than happy to have her. We do not want you to become too attached to the thing, do we?" he drawled as he strode from the room.

* * *

Two years passed without any major incident. Of course, Lucius would ignore Narcissa whenever possible during the day. He would still join her in her chambers almost every night. In response to Lucius' cool civility, Narcissa adopted her own air of haughtiness which often involved looking down her nose at him and others whenever possible.

Narcissa knew that Lucius did not care for her when they married, but the way he kissed her at their wedding caused a seed of hope to grow. Annoyed at her girlish optimism, Narcissa knew that he would never offer her the all-consuming love that she privately desired. He saw their marriage as a business transaction, nothing more.

When Narcissa went into labour for the second time, Bella was once again by her side. As far as Lucius was concerned, if this child was a boy, it would be his first-born. There had been no birth announcement for the little girl in the _Daily Prophet. _If anyone asked, they were told that the baby was a stillborn.

"Congratulations, Madam," the medi-witch said brightly. "You have a son."

"Is he healthy?" Narcissa asked.

"See for yourself," the medi-witch said as she handed the crying bundle to his mother.

"Bella, oh look. Isn't he the sweetest little thing?"

"Yes, he is," she replied dutifully as she poked the painting once again.

"A son!" Lucius cried as he entered the room. "You have done well, Narcissa. Let me look at my boy," he demanded as he held out his hands.

Reluctantly, Narcissa passed her baby over.

Lucius took one glance at his son, smiled and then declared that he should be named Draco. He passed Draco back to his mother and strode out of the room to return to the study for a celebratory drink with Rodolphus.

"Don't worry, darling," she whispered when she was alone. "I will give you the love you need."


End file.
